


Spiders and Spells

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Flirting, Getting Together, Gryffindor Dan Howell, Hufflepuff Phil Lester, M/M, Minor Injuries, Spells & Enchantments, Spiders, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Phil was never great at transfiguration but thought he was getting better. At least he did until Professor McGonagall paired him up to work with Dan Howell. Dan is nice but there's just one problem. He's Phil's crush and Phil is prone to make mistakes when working under pressure.





	Spiders and Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! If you don't like Harry Potter or don't know much about it, I suggest you skip Day 6. If, like me, you love Harry Potter, then read ahead. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> (I kind of see Dan as a Slytherin but in the end decided to stick to their results on Pottermore)

Phil hated transfiguration class. No matter how much he tried, he never got the spell right in the first try. 

He always transfigured the object given into what was required, but it took a lot of work. Phil got the impression that even Professor McGonagall considered him to be a hopeless case at this point. 

The only reason she accepted him into her NEWT level class was because he somehow got an Exceeds Expectations in his OWLs. Phil was still unsure over how he did that. 

His parents tried to dissuade him from taking Transfiguration at NEWT level, knowing he was prone to clumsiness and panic when under pressure. Phil would have listened to them if it wasn't because he needed the subject to become a Healer. He had no intentions of giving up his dreams just because he needed to do extra work at a certain subject. 

Professor McGonagall admired his determination and so offered to tutor him more outside of class hours. He appreciated her offer even though his workload increased. 

Slowly, but surely, he understood the subject more and could transfigure something into his desired object after a single try. 

It was all going well until a particular Transfiguration class, made up of seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. McGonagall had the idea of dividing the class into pairs for a class assignment and Phil found himself paired with Dan Howell. 

Dan was a Gryffindor student in the same year as him and was one of the best at Transfiguration. Phil also had a major crush on him. 

Phil stared at McGonagall in horror when he realised she paired him up with his crush. This did not bode well for him. Phil did some of his worst mistakes in Transfiguration when under pressure and there was no doubt in his mind that working with Dan would put him under plenty of pressure. 

Dan sat down next to him and smiled. "Don't worry too much about the class work. I've heard from the Ravenclaws that the assignment is easy. We'll be okay."

 

Phil gave him a shaky smile and nodded. It's not as if he could tell Dan he was the reason for his panic without making his crush on him obvious. 

Professor McGonagall levitated a goblet in front of all the pairs with a flick of her wand. "Today's group work requires you to transfigure the goblets in front of you into a beetle and then back into a goblet. Take turns and help each other out. You may begin." 

Phil stared at the goblet in apprehension. How was he supposed to turn an inanimate object like the goblet into a beetle? His mind was a complete blank and he couldn't remember the proper spell to use. He grabbed his copy of 'A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration' and flipped through it, attempting to find the right spell. 

Dan noticed this and took pity on him. "Remember when McGonagall had us transfigure a rat into a water goblet? This is the same thing, but the result is the opposite. The spell is the same though." 

Phil felt himself relax. He remembered the particular lesson Dan was talking about and the spell. He was good at it as well and so he felt his panic lessen. 

"Pronouncing the spell correctly is important but wand movement and posture are just as important," Dan was explaining. 

Phil knew all this, but he didn't interrupt. Instead, he nodded to show his understanding. This was the longest conversation him and Dan had ever had and he had no intention of ruining it. 

Dan moved closer to him and took a hold of Phil's arm. "You need to hold your arm like this, tap the goblet three times sharply with your wand and then point the wand directly at the animal before saying the spell." 

Phil could feel himself turn bright red when Dan placed a gentle hand on his lower back and told him to straighten up. "Perfect," Dan said once Phil did as asked. He left his hand on his back for longer than necessary but snatched it away with an awkward cough when he realised what he was doing. "Want to try it?" 

Phil nodded and turned to face the goblet. He needed to get this right. Dan interrupted him as he lifted his wand to pronounce the spell. "You need to hold your arm a little higher, like this," he said, directing Phil's arm in the right position. "Whenever you're ready, just say 'Vera Verto'." 

Phil knew the spell, and he was going to recite it as Dan told him to but he got distracted. Dan's hand was still resting on his arm and they were standing close enough to touch. Looking to the side, he found Dan already looking at him. If he moved his head just a little forward, their lips would touch. 

"Vero Verta." 

The screams of the other students warned Phil that something was not right, and it didn't take him long to figure out what the problem was. 

In place of the goblet there wasn't a beetle, as McGonagall had asked of them but a gigantic, venomous spider. "Bloody hell," he gasped. 

Dan raised his wand to transfigure the spider back into a goblet but he wasn't quick enough. The venomous spider attacked and bit his hand. Dan was left with no other choice other than to drop his wand with a pained yelp. 

McGonagall intervened, turning the spider back into a goblet and giving Phil an exasperated look. "I thought we were long past silly mistakes Mr. Lester," she said. 

A quick look at Dan's swelling hand told her what she was already suspecting. "Mr. Howell you need to go to the hospital wing right away. The spider was venomous and leaving it untreated for too long could be dangerous." 

Dan didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his bag and made his way outside without saying another word. 

"I think it's best if we stop the lesson here for today. We'll pick up where we left off in the next lesson if Mr. Lester can promise not to invite more spiders during our lesson." 

Phil was mortified. He had made a complete fool of himself by messing up a spell they learned in second year, and that was not even the worst part. 

What really made Phil wish he could go to his dorm room and hide there forever was knowing his mistake caused Dan to get hurt. 

Dan had been so nice; trying to help him out when he realised Phil was panicking and even teaching him how the spell was properly done. Phil had shown his appreciation by getting him sent to the hospital wing with a venomous spider bite. 

Even though Phil wanted to hide forever and never face Dan again, he knew he would have to. Since he was the reason Dan was in the hospital in the first place, Phil thought it only fair he visits him and apologises for the accident. 

Phil got the box of chocolate frogs he got the last time he went to Hogsmeade and made his way to the hospital wing. 

He was relieved to see Dan sitting up in bed, looking bored. It didn't seem like the spider did too much damage for Madame Pomfrey to heal. 

"Hey," Phil said sheepishly, walking over to Dan's bedside. "Are you feeling better?" 

Dan smiled at him and it worked wonders in calming down Phil's nerves. He was terrified that Dan would hate him for what happened and never speak to him again so he was glad to note that wasn't the case.

"I feel as good as new. Madame Pomfrey got most of the swelling down so I'm not in danger anymore. She's forcing me to spend the night here for observation. I'm not too happy about that but I guess it could have been worse so I can't complain." 

Phil winced in sympathy. He knew how annoying it was having to spend the night all alone in the hospital wing, with no one to keep you company. 

He got out the box of chocolate frogs from behind his back and presented them to Dan. "I wanted you to have these. Consider them an apology gift for getting you sent to the hospital," he explained. "I swear I know the spell but I guess I got distracted." 

Dan accepted the box of chocolate frogs, a grin on his face. "Thank you! There's no need for you to apologise though, I know it was an accident. It could have happened to anyone. Besides, it was kind of my fault for distracting you," he admitted, looking embarrassed. 

Phil stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

 

"I mean... you weren't very subtle," he admitted. "I've caught you looking at me in the Great Hall and during lessons. I thought I'd see for myself if you liked me. I was curious because... I like you. I like you a lot Phil." 

It wasn't everyday Phil got told by his crush they liked him too and so, he felt he could be excused for his reaction. Phil swallowed badly and choked on his own spit. 

When he got himself under control, he looked at Dan and glared at him when he saw him fighting off laughter. "You should give people a warning before telling them their crush is mutual," he said, but he also chuckled. 

"Does this mean that if I were to ask you to to go to Hogsmeade with me on a date, you would say yes?" Phil wondered, hoping he didn't get it wrong. 

"I would like that," Dan said, smiling. "Promise me something though." 

"Anything." 

"No more transfiguring goblets into venomous spiders," Dan said with a laugh and ducked before the box of chocolate frogs Phil threw at him could hit him in the face. 

"I make no promises."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Make sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> If you guys are interested in watching the actual scene in Harry Potter where they're taught how to turn an animal into a goblet, I'm including a link: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OHbEDdvZXE
> 
> I'm also going to mention the Day 5 fic really quickly. The comments regarding the smut scene were very positive so I was wondering if you'd like to see more smut in the 25 Days of Christmas? Let me know! 
> 
> Look forward to Day 7 where we'll be seeing... superheroes.


End file.
